Awkward
by Rikki Taro
Summary: One night is all it takes for Tamaki to find the girl of his dreams. Though of course he loses her in only a few hours. Haruhi doesn't know how to deal with the embarrassment of a one night fling when she doesn't understand the feelings she has about her first lover granted she had never been in a relationship. The only way to describe their feelings is just awkward.


**Hi guys! A small one shot I plan to write more this week about my anime couples and I might actually try writing some Vampire Knight but Idk. I love Tamaru! Enjoy!**

**Summary: One night is all it takes for Tamaki to find the girl of his dreams. Though of course he loses her in only a few hours. Haruhi doesn't know how to deal with the embarrassment of a one night fling when she doesn't understand the feelings she has about her first lover granted she had never been in a relationship. The only way to describe their feelings is just awkward.**

With the sun pouring in over his face, Tamaki Suoh bolted upright in his large king sized bed. The cool cotton sheets fell off of his bare torso and pooled into his lap. His head foggy from however many beverages he had the night before and the odd recollection about who the succulent beauty he met the previous night was.

Of course he was aloe, but he could remember that he didn't fall asleep alone. Throwing aside his covers, he walked out of bed and grabbed his robe to cover him. His clothes from the previous night were tossed around the room though his pants stopped directly at the end of the bed. A reassurance that he wasn't only dreaming he found the perfect one.

Opening the door to the hallway he sprinted down the hall and down the main staircase. His eyes peeled for someone who knew everything that happened around the house.

"Shima!" He called, spotting the aging housekeeper. The woman only turned with a not so surprised look at the young billionaire in only his robe, while the other maids were trying to be as good at not paying attention.

"Master Tamaki, odd to see you up after noon on a Saturday when you're always an early riser."

"Well you probably know I came in late last night and had more than a couple of drinks."

"And you only said you wanted to go out with Mr. Ootori."

"Besides the point Shima, last night there was a woman, a mortal angel. I went to bed with her ad now she's not here have you seen her?"

"Yes she's I the dining hall, I assumed she would want breakfast after ten."

"Thank you." He bolted into the other room to only return a moment later.

"Master Tamaki, you must learn common sense. Why would a 'mortal angel' stay around all day for you to wake up? If I may say, this would make her a one night stand."

"She is not! As I confessed last night, this is the woman I love. Now where is she?" There was a time of awkward silence between the two.

"She left at nine."

"Did she leave anything behind? A number? Card?"

"Nope but she was very polite asking for directions to the front gate." Tamaki crept to his corner of woe, a place he often went to as a teen.

"Why did you let my love go without checking with me?"

"Master Tamaki, you may control a lot of things, but you can' force a twenty-two woman to stay around for your own pleasures."

"Never mind, if you could please send someone up with coffee and a bottle of Aspirin please." He sighed walking slowly back up the steps.

"Yes sir."

Tamaki walked back upstairs and closed the door behind him. _Who was the one from last night?_

_The Previous Night_

Tamaki Suoh sat up at the bar and carelessly stirred the straw in his drink. An upset scowl was across his face although his eyes held an emotion of disappointment while he looked down at the ice. His phone was placed by his drink, he turned it off after hearing the last minute canceled plans Kyoya had made with him.

_Now what?_ He asked himself. His violet eyes glanced around the upbeat place. People were chatting and a few were dancing. It was turning into more of a club than a bar he wanted to just spend a calm night with an old friend.

He could feel the attention of other eyes, more than likely those of girls, and that did brig a tug to his lips. He loved the attention of women. Though he wasn't exactly in the mood to entertain woman tonight. After countless long nights trapped in the office building of the Suoh Company, countless negotiations, and literally hundreds of resumes on his desk each of those days for him to review and agree to give interviews. So on edge, he needed some time to chill, have a drink, and have some company. Not the perfect night for him to play 'host'.

Clicking of heels sounded off behind him. _One of the viewers' wanting to flirt._ He shook his head at his notion and downed his drink.

"Vodka soda," A calm voice sighed to the bar tender. _So I'm not the only one tried to be here._ Though to him, it would probably have only been a middle aged woman forced out by her tired friends I a marriage, when all she wanted to do was be home with her own romance novel. Still he couldn't help take a glance, nearly dropping his glass.

The brunette down the bar looked around the bar with her large brow eyes while she waited for her drink. She was dressed moderately. Unlike the other women here, dressed to hit the clubs after the bar. This one only wore a lilac dress that was a V-neck that tied around her neck leaving an open back ad only fell to the knees, still hinting to the long legs she had. He pushed the empty glass back to the second tender with a nod for another drink.

His eyes turned back to his target and he felt an exception to this one. He moved off of his bar stool and walked over in her direction. Though it looked like she had long legs, I all reality she was a foot shorter than him, not that he minded, it only made her seem more innocent in his eyes. Bending over his breath made her tense up.

"You alone here tonight?" He breathed against her neck.

"That's kind of creepy random stranger, now if you would please kindly take three steps back." She said politely. He only took one step back. The only reason he wasn't backing into a corner to mope would be because surely this girl hadn't seen what he looked like face to face, once she did she would be head over heels. The bar tender pushed her a drink, and waited while she reached into her small purse.

"On me." He nodded to him. The tender didn't complain ad only pushed his drink next to hers.

"Thanks but no thanks, I hate owing debt." She sighed digging in her purse and pulling out a ten and pushed it across the counter.

"Are you saying no man ever bought a drink for you? That should be a crime." He teased reaching for his drink. While reaching around her he looked up to her magnified eyes. Actually shocked ad they seemed searching for something in him. With those eyes, he could have looked into them for countless days with sleepless nights and not complain.

"No, I never really had time for a personal life." She snapped him out of his gaze.

"Why is that?"

"Not any of your business but I've been in school." She muttered and gripped her drink tightly. "Now excuse me."

"Wait please?" He pleaded. She only looked at him rather harshly almost as intimidating as Kyoya.

"Don't you have a dense woman to go and toy with?" It was like she knew his personality with only a look.

"No, I'd rather not do that."

"Then I guess tonight you want to toy with a smart girl."

"Isn't that a little high and mighty?" He chuckled when she was about to turn away and grabbed onto her arm. "I mean that tonight you're the most intriguing woman in here tonight. Please, respectively will you sit down and have a drink with me?" Her eyes ran over his and he swallowed his nervousness. He never felt the need to hold onto someone so tightly.

"Just until we finish our drinks," She sighed. And so it began.

_Present day_

Haruhi closed the door tightly behind her, with her back pressed against it. Still in the lilac dress she wore last night she was lucky there was no wind today. She shamefully pulled out the pair of panties she had on the night before that ripped easily at how harshly they were ripped off her the previous night. She dumped them I the trash as she walked by and ran her hands through her hands through her shoulder length hair.

_I can't believe I did that._ She scolded herself. Never had she been so distracted by a man. She only went out for her own little bit of celebration. She was supposed to have met Mei for a drink to her passing the bar. Now the only trouble was for her to get a job so she could move from the cramped apartment acceptable for law school.

Though of all that dates she was ever asked out on, all the flirting she received, all of the offers of relationships men invited her to be in and all the answers of how at the time she didn't want anything serious, she had sex with the first guy who showed interest since her studies were over. She dropped her purse on the floor and landed on the couch, placing her hand over her eyes.

It was a miracle he didn't wake up when she left. After last night once she woke up she wondered how she would escape. She didn't want something like _that_. She worked to the bone the past ten years for her dream and she wasn't going to let it go for the sake of virgins' crush. _Do I have that?_ She wondered and looked up to the ceiling.

Sure it was good, and he was someone who was likeable, serious and lovable. _Lovable?_ She replayed the word in her mind and cursed herself. She had a virgin's crush on an idiot.

_The Previous Night 2__nd__ flashback_

"_You never have been on a date?!" Nearly everyone looked over at the blonde man that yelled it ad Haruhi could feel her face heat up. Why she didn't just down her drink and go home she didn't know, but she guessed it was because she didn't want to be rude._

"_Will you try and act normal?" She sighed sipping her drink. His hand reached across the small table they sat at and caressed her hand lightly._

"_I'm sorry Princess I made you uncomfortable." He brushed his own bangs aside. _

"_Just please act normal." She said turning deep red. He smiled and leaned back. _

"_Alright, but it's shocking that someone as cute as you never had been treated to a date. To not have received attention from men."_

"_Well I have been asked."_

"_Were none of them perfect with you. Were you waiting for a prince such as myself to come for you?"_

"_There is a word to describe you perfectly…" Haruhi muttered sipping from her straw while he went on._

"_After all I am a gentleman among gentlemen. Polite, rich, and beautiful."_

"_Polite?" She repeated._

"_Why yes, for example, if you haven't noticed all night whenever I set my glass down, I cushioned it with my pinky so it doesn't make as much noise." _

"_I got it!" Haruhi grinned leaning across the table. He took notice and leaned to be only an inch away._

"_Did I strike a chord in you? I am after all-"_

"_Obnoxious." She finished, and he only froze. He only fled to the nearest corner they were at and Haruhi only paid him no mind. _

"_Alright well I hope you have a nice night." She smiled finishing her drink and moving off her seat. _

"_No!" He leapt up to stop her._

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're different?" She stopped and looked up at him, not believing her hammering heart. The two were looking directly into each other's eye. His hand placed around her lower back and he hunched over to look her directly in the eye. His other hand brushed aside her bangs. "I've never met a girl like you, and really I love the mystery you give me. Do you believe opposites attract?"_

_Haruhi's face heated up to an impossible degree and it made it worse when the bell of the door opened. She glanced past the blonde and her moth fell open at the two who walked in. A dark tanned girl and a red head, both shouting. "Haruhi?!"_

_Present_

Tamaki walked out of his closet buttoning his shirt. He crawled high and low over the room himself to fing anything to trace the woman down with. It was only an assumption that she probably ould have told him her name last night, but with hs head hurting so much he had difficulty recalling. And for some reason he doubted it was only from drinking.

Reaching into his pants from the previous night he pulled out his cell phone to call the recently dialed number. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello?" They growled in a dark but groggy voice.

"Kyoya, I need help."

"When don't you?"

"May I remind you again of who was at the top of our class in high school?" There was a heavy sigh on the other side.

"It can't wait?"

"No," Tamaki answered with a sigh. "How do you find a girl who you met at a bar the previous night and slept with?" There as an awkward silence on the other end.

"A woman slept with you?"

"Kyoya!"

"Quiet!" The other hissed followed with a exhaspaurated sigh. "Did you even remember her name, employment, major?"

"Nothing. I probably heard her name last night but I had a couple drinks."

"Well I don't know what to tell you. Now will you call later, I didn't get back until five this morning."

"Kyoya! This isn't just a fling, this girl was incredible. If you met her you would agree."

"Why do I have a feeling you want to marry this girl?"

"I do! I'm crazy. I want to take the time to learn about her carefully and make care to be everything she wants and needs." There was silence on the phone again.

"I'll have someone call the bar and have them send over footage on the camaras last night. Until then let me sleep on my day off."

"Thank you, thank you Kyoy-" The line went dead. Annoyed he shut the phone and relaxed back on the bed.

_Prevous night_

"My angel's name," Tamaki sighed in bliss. "Is Haruhi." The fist of the red head collided into his jaw.

"You dare call Haruhi your angel?!" And thus wet to do some beating on the blonde.

"Haruhi, I thought you didn't have time for men!" The darker girl exclaimed shakig her by the shoulders. She had an odd taste in fashion ad wore multiple accessories unlike Haruhi.

"Not really, let him go, he didn't do anything." She said trying to stop the one squashing Tamaki.

"Haruhi! You're letting a man get handsy with right after you graduated?! As your fater I wo't allow this!"

"Father?!" Tamakai repeated looking him over carefully. _A tranny._ He came in conclusion.

"Dad calm down, it was just a misunderstanding." Haruhi sighed pulling him back. "What are you doig her anyways?"

"Well whe I heard you would be out with Mei to celebrate graduation and thought I would stop by to say 'hello'."

"It's great to see you to Dad. But you don't want to be late for work."

"Do you not want to see me Haruhi?" He blubbered and went to cry in the corner.

"I don't want you to lose you job."

"My Haruhi cares!" He shouted in joy. "Take care, and if that pest needs squashing I'm only a phonecall away!"

Everyone jusy waited for a moment as the crossdresser left before resorting to their conversations.

"So who are you?" The girl asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"My apologies, my name is Tamaki." He said taking her hand.

"Haruhi, are you sure this guy is for you?"

"No just forget it, we can go. I told him I'd sit with him for a drink." Haruhi muttered moving on though Tamaki still kept hold of her arm.

"But you were about to gree to anther drink."

"No I wasn't."

"You heard her she wasn't, its girl's night. Mei said grabbing hold of her other arm.

"Why not make it date night?"

"Because I do't have a date."

"Tamaki is that you?" A man's voice said shocked. The three looked to the door and saw a red haired man with an intimidating face lookig alarmed at the blonde.

"Well how convient that an old friend of mine popped up, Kasanado.

_Present day_

"So you ended up loosing your virginity to that idiot." Mei nodded, sipping her coffee. Haruhi's face turned vermillion with embarrassment.

"Don't say it so casually." She growled puring her own coffee.

"How can I not? I mean it just sounds like a joke." She replied taking another drink. "Wait you really are serious about it?"

Haruhi solemly nodded her head and Mei's drink knocked over the table.

"Your dad is going to have a stroke! I mean if he heard that not only you made out with him, let him give you a ride, ad only ended up going to his place and sleeping with him! He'd probably skin that rich boy."

"How did you know he's rich?" Haruhi asked.

"Kasanoda told me, turned out they went to some rich high school together. And Tamaki's father was the chariman of."

"Huh, how did it turn out for you two?"

"Well after you guys couldn't keep up with our conversations because you two were making googoo eyes at each other, we went and got drinks. Once we got back you two were gone and Kasanoda and I talked and made a lunch date later this week."

"Glad you guys clicked."

"Not as well as you and Tamaki." Mei giggled. "But for real girl talk, how did it all go down last night?"

Haruhi's face turned beat red as she went into the night, talking about her time of the previous one.

_Previous night_

"Yeah, Kasanoda came to our club one day, back in high school I had my own club,ad when he walked in all of us were basically freaked." Tamaki rambled. Kasanoda chuckled to himself recalling the days. "And you can imagine how shocked we all were to see him kneel infront of Mori-senpai and ask to be his apprentice to learn how to not make anyone be afraid of him. Natuarally I had to help, and it all turned out right in the end."

"Why do I have a feeling it wasn't like that." Haruhi muttered taking a small sip of her drink.

"Not really." Kasando admitted.

"So what do you do again?" Mei asked. Kasando turned to her and explained his hobby of gardening even though he came from a prominent family.

"Well I would say it turned out alright with them." Tamaki breathed into Haruhis ear. The young woma didn't know how to handle the embarassment and only took a large gulp of her drink. The bar had settled down as it got later into the nights and people preferred to be out at the clubs.

"Yeah, but that was just luck. It was only because Mei was interested in hanging out with guys and knew you two would probably be the nicest ones out tonight."

"Are you sure? She might have just wanted to stay because she thought her friend found a guy, obviously the first in her life."

"You don't have to say it like that." She grumbled.

"I'm not saying it like anything. I'm just still shocked with it, not even knowing you were being asked out in high school."

"Look I never wanted to be distracted not like all the girls you've been aroud obviously."

"Maybe that's why I'm so iterested in you. All of the girls I entertained I my club always adored being called 'princess'."

"And what type of club was this?"

"A host club." There was a pause before Haruhi brought her glass to her lips again.

"That sounds ridiculous."

"I dare say it's not."

"What type of nonsense did you spew to these girls?"

"Well, I would do something a little along like this…" He grinned tilting her chin back up so that her large brow eyes stared directly into his violet ones. They were staring like that for a minute until his tongue wetted his lips quickly, her eyes widened thinking that he was possibly going to kiss her. We his hand caressed her cheek gently she felt it confirmed. And when he was starting to close in it was certain, until there was a cough across the table.

"Well, this would intrest Ranka." Mei said placing her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Look it was nothing but him probably spinning off whatever he did in high school and it wouldn't surprise me that he lead girls' on like that. Was it like that Kasanoda?"

"Almost, but I didn't think he went that far." Kasanoda tried to recall, glancing at his empty glass. "I think I might go get another round, can I get you anything?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Mei nodded scooting out of her chair. The two walked off leaving the earlier party.

"Did you really do that to every girl?" Haruhi asked sneaking a curious glance next to her. He shrugged.

"Like Kasanoda said, I didn't really go that far." He took a sip of his own drink. "I guess I just want to do that with you."

"Ad what does that exactly mean?" He shot her a quick eyeglance that said it all and that didn't take to long for them to have attatched lips. The few people left in the bar actually looked over at probaby the only two who made out there the entire night. Normally Haruhi would have been against kissing a man she met hours ago, however that would have been a sober Haruhi. One that had quite a few alcholic drinks that weren't that strong still had an effect on a person of her weight.

"I have a car…" He gasped apart from her lips. "Waiting at the corner." He felt her head bob in a nodd. The two quickly stumbled from their seats and headed quickly to the door. Like he said the car was at the end of the corner and the two quickly climbed inside.

"To the house please." He directed the driver and then put up the partition. Once they were in privacy, their make out session continued. Buckles were something hardly messed with, and he only pressed her up against the door. His hand cradled the back of her neck to give her head support while her own hands gentle tossled into his golden locks. Their kissing wasn't aggressive but was fierce.

"Do you…believe in attration?" He murmured lowering his lips to the joint of her neck and shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You have to feel some sort of attraction to like someone." She whispered.

"I meant something illogical. Like…when I saw you all I wanted was to be with you. It was something like…love at first sight." She was only silent andhe placed his mouth over hers again. His kissing becoming more sweet and tender with more feeling in it. "At least that's what I always wantd to believe, but now….I feel it's confirmed."

"You're a fool." She whispered kissing him. Of course in any logical mind she would of gotten out of the car if a man had said that, though with the number of drinks she had being counted on two hands, there was only one way she could respond. "I suppose that makes me a fool too."

Passionate kissing continued in the back of the seat, fogging the windows with their labbored breaths. His hands traveled up and down her bodice, rumpling up her dress in the process to travel up her thigh in slow movements. Her own small hands were fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, delicatly undoing each on slowly to reveal his tones chest.

Just as she undid the last button, he pushed her against the seat, stradling her from above. Once the car came to a stop, they paused realizing they were about to be one in the back seat of the car. The front door opened and closed as footsteps rounded the car. Sprining open the door, Tamaki gripped her hand and ran to the front door of the mansion before anyone would noticed their state.

She didn't have the time to feel a bit out of place in such a big mansion, that was speckless. Art of previous family members lined the walls as they ran up the several cases of stairs to reach the end of the long hall. Stopping outside of a large door he only paused a moment to open it and dragged her in, as to close it behind her.

They stood by the door waiting for a sound to clarify someone checking them. When nothing peeped, the tension of the room relaxed, to the mood that they were previously in the middle of.

"I don't think anyone cared." He sighed in relief, looking down on her with a smile. She only realized at that point that he had her complety pressing him against the door. His hand gently traveled up her back to cup the back of her neck to hold her head in place as he leaned down. "Where were we?" He pressed a gentle kiss against her lips and waited a moment to see if she was going to consent. Adjusting her feet to slip out of her shoes, she leaned higher up onto her toes to kiss him. His tongue making way into her mouth as they turned back to their lustfull passion.

The musceles in her toes soon fell out as she fell agains this chest. His arms placed around her form to balance her when they broke apart. He leaned down to gaze deeply into her eyes and smiled as his hand gentle traced down her arm to her wrist that he gripped comfortingly and pulled along to the bed.

Present Day

Tamaki laid on the bed that was still kept unmaid from the previous night. He knew if he left the room the maids would insist on making it. And by making it they would change the sheets. It was late afternoon and he was still impatiently waiting for the call from Kyoya. He tried keeping himself entertained during the day. Reading books, reviewing some of his foreign languages, catching up on anime. He even went as far as to work…on his day off! Mostly reviewing applications, he called his secretary to make the calls for appointed interviews as soon as possible, and he had four squeezed into his schedule the next day.

He didn't care of the people wanting to work for him…he only cared about his mystery princess. His hand traced up the sheets. _His_ princess, it had a nice ring to it. He sighed and rolled over, feeling some exhaustion begin to overwhelm him. Afterall, he didn't sleep well last night.

Earlier that same morning…as in like one in the morning

"Oh God!" She moaned, kissing his head. It was a miracle he wasn't being disturbed. And if he was, then for once in his life he wouldn't feel downright awful for firing someone. He wanted this moment. His lips pressed against her feverish skin, where beads of perspiration were beginning to form. She gasped, her hands clenching a handful of his hair. Her body began to tremble from under him, and he tried not to tremble on the hold she had in his hair. Knowing that her pain was a lot worse.

They were there for a moment that felt like a lifetime. He heart their heartbeats, his pounding in his throat and hers pressed against her ear. And for a single beat they were one. It was like love. He wanted to know more of her from that moment on. When her small trembles began to stop her small gasps resumed. His hand brushed against her bangs gently until her eyes met up to his. It was too good to be true. He kissed her gently and held her close to him. When he laid beside her, he pulled her close against him, to where his lips gently kissed her earlobe.

"I love you," He breathed kissing her collarbone. She went still, and he wasn't sure of why. He only could understand the one feeling he had before falling asleep. Lastly seeing her side eyes looking down upon him.

The next day

Haruhi stood in front of her bathroom mirror dressed in her suit. She finished blow drying her hair and made sure it neatly framed her face in a professional way. This was it, her first interview. Her mind was still foggy no matter how many pain relievers she took.

"I'm never drinking that much again." She mumbled walking out to her living room. She picked up her briefcase from the counter as she walked to the door. Slipping into her dress shoes, she walked out, locking the door behind her.

_This is it._ She sighed walking down to the lobby.

Tamaki

_This is it!_ He wanted to squeal. Kyoya had emailed him the video of the women he interacted that night at the bar. Once he identified which one it was, they could get a photo for Kyoya to use in order to get her name and adress and then they would be reunited. The only problem was….

"Mr. Suoh your 10:20 is here for you." His secretary called in on the P.A.

"Thank you, send them in." He responded polietly. He still had a jam packed schedule full of interviews and meetings. But he would find a way to find out who she was.

Haruhi

_Now isn't the time to think about a virgin's crush. It was a mistake, I'll never have to see him again. End of story._ She assured herself in the cab. The car pulled up alongside a tall building that made her feel a little intimidated by. _I'll forget about it once I get my first real case as a lawyer._

A chill ran up her spine recalling his words.

'_I love you,'_

It was flattering to hear that, but it wasn't love! _We were in a lustful state of mind. Lust can be disguised as love._ She still felt her heart beat faster in her chest, and felt the blood heat up in her cheeks at the memory of the night shared. _I need to forget!_ She scolded herself as she followed way to the elevator, following the directions of the one who called her.

Tamaki

"Thank you for your time sir. I appreciate it." Tamaki said with a happy smile and nodd. The older man scoffed as he rose from his seat, muttering under his breath about an unexperienced brat. It didn't bother Tamaki at all considering he learned it all from first hand teaching from his grandmother and interned over his father's buisness trasactions while still in high school.

Tamaki leaned back in his seat, quickly opening the email and starting the video. His eyes concentrated hard on the screen, watching as he walked up to the bar the first time that night.

"Mr. Suoh, you're eleven o'clock is here." His secretary called in.

"Please come in!" Tamaki welcomed, not leaving his gaze from the screen. A short hair brunette walked up to the bar a little ways down from him. His heart skipped a beat as he watched intensly.

"Mr. Suoh?" He glanced up and when he locked eyes, a tenison appeared in the room. Haruhi was frozen in place recognizing the amethyst eyes the man in front of her had. Like wise to Tamaki recognizing the large brown eyes that were the most adorable feature of the woman. When the grandfather clock chimed eleven, being a few minutes late, time resumed for the two.

"Awkward." She muttered slowly. Both not even knowing the right response.

**The end! Ok I have an AE if you guys think I should have given some closure to their relationship but you know what its called awkward! For that reason for the feel of the atmosphere of that moment. Please review and make me happy. T.T BTW who would like a vampire OHSHC story from me? No one….okay I'll go to my corner and read it by myself.**

"I don't want this job!" She gasped turning around to exit the office.

"Wait!" He called after, rising from his seat and easily running after her. His legs being longer than hers, he caught up quickly while his hand was luckily able to catch a grip on her arm to stop her. Her heart skipped a beat as he pulled her back against his chest so his arms could easily wrap around her. He lead her back the way into his office until he closed the door behind them soundlessly. "Why…did you run away?"

"Because it's not professional to have had an affair with your boss." She muttered. His hand gently cupped her cheek as he bent over to meet her gaze.

"I mean…why did you run away from me yesterday morning?"

"I was embarrassed idiot!" She shouted clecnhing her fists at her side. "I never fool around. With school or with people. I'm a serious lawyer. What I did was irresponsible, stupid, careless-" She was cut off when he gently kissed her lips. Her tense body soon relaxed remembering the feelings she felt the night when he kissed her. Pulling away, he pressed his forehead against hers so that she couldn't avoid his gaze.

"Beautiful, lovely, and possibly the best thing in my life." He finished for her. "I wasn't lying when I said I loved you. Maybe I don't know you, but when I do it can only increase the love I have for you." Her face turned darker in darker when she finally backed away.

"How can you be like that?! You don't see anything wrong in what we did?!"

"Not really…I saw it as beautiful love." She landed on the floor in disbelief.

"You really are an idiot." She sighed not understanding how she secretly loved him to.

"An idiot in love." He sighed in bliss. Leaning down beside her. "ButI believe you're perfect for the job."

"What?! You didn't even ask me about my schooling!" He shrugged.

"I will, but you are right about being serious, and I'm sure you have skill. So for now you'll be perfect to be a lawyer


End file.
